O que é que há!
by Crik Snape
Summary: Ele tinha que tomar uma decisão... - um rompimento - Ela não iria aceitar a situação muito facilmente... - insistência - Dr/Hr


**Nome da Fic:** O que é que há?!

**Autora:** Crik Snape

**Gênero:** romance

**Shipper:** Draco/Hermione

**Tipo:** Song Fic

**Classificação:** livre

**Ano:** 2008

**Publicada no FFnet em:** abril de 2010

**Música tema:** Tá com medo de quê? **- Ellens**

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** à todos que comentaram nesta fic quando a postei no** Floreios e Borrões**. A idéia surgiu ao ter escutado esta música, e achei que a letra dizia tanto sobre este shipper.

* * *

**O que é que há?!**

Já havia se passado muito após o toque de recolher, em Hogwarts. Todos os corredores já estavam vazios, cada um em suas respectivas casas, entregues em seus sonos pesados.

Eles eram, provavelmente, os únicos ainda acordados em plena madrugada de uma segunda feira.

- Vem aqui, eu preciso ter uma conversinha com você. – sua voz soou maliciosa, ao mesmo tempo em que o puxava para próximo de si pelo colarinho do uniforme sonserino.

Draco estava acostumado com aquele tratamento ousado, com aqueles diálogos quase sempre atrevidos. Ela o enlouquecia completamente, e tinha plena consciência disso, mesmo que, naquele momento, não quisesse confessar isto nem para si mesmo. Suas intenções naquela noite eram, na verdade, totalmente inversas a isso.

- Selvagem hoje, Granger?

Hermione lhe retribuiu com um sorriso ainda mais malicioso, algo como um sorriso de canto de lábio que havia aprendido com o próprio rapaz. Havia sido inevitável que ela absorvesse algumas das manias e características de Draco, com uma convivência tão intima e constante entre eles.

- Selvagem? Talvez. – agarrou seu colarinho ainda mais forte e o jogou sobre uma poltrona próxima. – Mas prometo não machucar muito, se você for bem sincero comigo.

- Sinceridade não é meu forte.

Definitivamente, sinceridade não era o seu forte. Nunca havia sido e não seria por um mero capricho de Hermione. Havia um tipo de cumplicidade entre eles, algo que ninguém jamais entenderia ou mesmo aceitaria. Ambos tinham esse tipo de consciência, e era por isso que nunca se magoavam em uma relação tão improvável e instável como aquela.

Draco revirou os olhos por alguns instantes, visualizando sua amante bem diante de seus olhos. Quantas vezes mais teriam de ter aquele tipo de conversa? Estava farto de ouvir sempre as mesmas perguntas e de ter de formular sempre as mesmas respostas.

A relação que existia entre eles era, no mais, uma simples relação carnal. Não havia sentimentos e eles nunca discutiriam a respeito disso. Era assim que as coisas deveriam funcionar, havia sido esse o trato, o combinado.

Por mais improvável que aquela relação pudesse parecer, era a única certeza que eles tinham de que ainda estavam vivos, e de que poderiam sentir prazeres.

Prazeres físicos e nunca emocionais. Eles não levavam as coisas a sério, não se importavam se magoariam ou não um ao outro, eram apenas cúmplices em noites como aquela, em madrugas como aquela. Dividindo uma mesma cama ou, no caso, uma mesma poltrona. Entre beijos, caricias ousadas, tapas ou até discussões impensadas. Eles sabiam ponderar suas palavras, mas nunca suas atitudes e era por isso que sempre ultrapassavam os limites da pior forma possível.

Quando aquela relação de prazeres mútuos havia começado, nenhum deles saberia precisar, não era algo que importasse a eles. Nada tinha muita importância, senão o desejo que os consumia.

Hermione suspirou por alguns breves segundos, cansada por saber que aquela seria mais uma noite perdida, que não teria nenhuma de suas dúvidas solucionadas. Apoiou seus joelhos sobre a poltrona, um de cada lado dos quadris de Draco, buscando equilíbrio no encosto do sofá. Era uma posição ousada, mas sua vida era feita de ousadias. Draco sorriu, não o mesmo sorriso que Hermione costumava esboçar também, era algo ainda mais audacioso e atraente, era o tipo de sorriso de canto de lábio que apenas ele era capaz de esboçar.

Draco visualizou "sua morena" bem diante de seus olhos, tão maliciosa em seu uniforme grifinório, exibindo-se para ele daquela forma. Sentiu que aquela seria uma das típicas noites de pura excitação e somente isso. Detestava ser provocado daquela forma, ainda mais quando tinha planos que precisaria pôr em prática, sem mais adiamentos algum.

O sonserino baixou seus olhares e os focalizou sobre as coxas dela, à mostra por debaixo da sai escolar curtíssima. Pousou suas mãos sobre as pernas dela, alisando-as de forma lenta, cuidadosa, sentindo cada pequena extensão de pele alva, por vezes apenas com as pontas dos dedos, causando-lhe arrepios.

- O que pretende com isso, Malfoy?

Entre eles era apenas Granger e Malfoy. Não havia nenhum outro tipo de intimidade, senão a física. Por mais que eles desejassem escutar seus primeiros nomes sendo pronunciado um pelo o outro, sabiam perfeitamente bem que não seriam capazes de tal façanha.

- Quer que eu mostre?

Draco esboçou um sorriso ainda mais malicioso que os anteriores, mesmo que isto já não parecesse mais ser possível. Apertou firme uma das coxas dela, deixando o local visivelmente avermelhado. Hermione respirou fundo, sentindo o contato forte e toda a frieza que emanava dos toques de seu amante. Era desse tipo de brutalidade que Hermione gostava, o tipo que a enlouquecia no menor dos contatos ousados. Gostava da sensação de ser posse incontestável de Draco, mesmo que não fosse.

- Não é disso que estou falando, Malfoy.

Recobrou todo o pouco de sanidade que ainda possuía, desfazendo todos os pensamentos pervertidos que surgiam em sua cabeça. Fitou fundo os olhos azuis acinzentados do rapaz, que ainda alisava-lhe as pernas de forma inebriante.

Draco soube, naquele mesmo instante, as reais intenções de Hermione naquele joguinho de pura sedução. Se tudo seguisse seu curso normal, Hermione o acusaria de algo e o ignoraria em qualquer tentativa de reverter a situação.

Mas Draco não tentaria reverter absolutamente nada. O momento estava sendo incrivelmente propicio para que ele tomasse as decisões que precisaria tomar, as que havia prometido a si mesmo que não adiaria por absolutamente razão alguma. Draco não era um covarde e, por tanto, cumpriria com suas promessas.

- Por que tinha que ficar com a Parkinson justo na minha frente?

Ela o estava acusando. Não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer, agora. Qualquer movimento ousado seria motivo para que ela o repelisse no mesmo instante. Draco sentiu um tipo de frio na barriga que não se lembrava de já ter sentido antes. Hermione encurvou-se ainda mais na direção dele, aproximando seu rosto do dele e, conseqüentemente, seus lábios também. Havia tido experiências anteriores e provas eficazes de que aquele era o melhor método para tirar dele todas as respostas que desejava.

- Por acaso está achando que eu fiz aquilo por sua causa? - Draco aprofundou seus olhares nos dela o máximo que pôde.

Ele havia aprendido que um bom contato visual era capaz de confundir e desarmar suas presas, mas nunca havia tentado fazer isso com ela. Nas circunstâncias atuais, aquela técnica era muito bem vinda para ele.

_**Que dúvida é essa no seu olhar?**_

_**Que não consegue se resolver...**_

De alguma forma, Hermione conseguia enxergar toda a relutância de Draco em querer responder-lhe àquela pergunta. Tudo o que ela queria era uma resposta sensata, direta e curta, ou talvez até mesmo rude. Não se importaria se ele a magoasse com as reais razões para tê-la trocado da forma como fizera. Draco suspirou entediado, sentindo que ela, agora, sentava-se em seu colo, com seus joelhos dobrados e apoiados contra a poltrona. Já podia prever que aquela discussão terminaria como das outras raras vezes: entre beijos e orgasmos.

- Alguma outra razão, Malfoy? – sorriu, agora muito ironicamente.

Ela sabia como irritá-lo, sabia fazer as veias de sua testa saltarem raivosas. Mas eram essas as intenções dela, era assim que conseguiria o que queria. Hermione estava, na verdade, dificultando a situação.

- Muitas, Granger. – respondeu sério, estava lhe ignorando sorrisos maliciosos, o que ela não esperava que ele o fizesse. – E você nem imagina quais.

Hermione pousou suas mãos nos ombros largos dele, apertando firme e impulsionando seu corpo para cada vez mais próximo de seu corpo másculo, sentindo que muito em breve o afetaria com aqueles movimentos. No mesmo instante, de forma instintiva, Draco segurou sua cintura firme, deslizando sua mão para dentro da camisa escolar que ela usava.

Suas respirações estavam ofegantes agora, visto que qualquer tipo de aproximação ousada demais entre eles os transportava para um mundo de puras insanidades. Era essa a única razão para que, fora daquelas salas, eles se detestassem tanto e se mantivessem sempre à distâncias consideráveis.

Eles não resistiriam um ao outro se estivessem próximo dessa forma mesmo que diante de uma escola inteira.

Aquela poltrona não representava conforto algum para eles, mas não era conforto que eles estavam procurando ali. Draco tinha seus objetivos, e estava falhando nos mesmos. Suas intenções iam além das caricias que estava fazendo por dentro da blusa escolar dela, iam muito além da excitação que estava começando a sentir dentro de suas calças.

Suas intenções resumiam-se, basicamente, em romper aquela relação carnal e de prazeres mútuos. Hermione não poderia prever, de forma alguma, que Draco pretendia baní-la de sua vida naquela madrugada. Na realidade, ela não iria admitir que isto acontecesse e era por isso que Draco temia tanto sua decisão, sabia que teria de enfrentá-la arduamente para que tudo saísse como esperava que fosse.

- Então, por que não cita alguma razão, Malfoy?

Havia razões, sim, havia muitas delas para que Draco tenha se deliciado com Pansy bem diante dos olhos alheios e, principalmente, bem diante da visão de Hermione, naquela tarde.

Era algo extremamente constrangedor para ele e, por tal, não compartilharia isso com mais ninguém. Queria poder impedi-la de obrigá-lo a se sentir daquela forma, queria poder deixar de se acovardar ao lado dela com tanta freqüência.

Sua mente buscava forças para que rompesse aquela relação, buscava a coragem necessária para olhar fundo em seus olhos e dizer-lhe todas as mentiras que já havia ensaiado antes. Precisa ser convincente nas coisas que diria, precisava magoá-la o suficiente para que ela o odiasse pra sempre e não quisesse procurá-lo nunca mais.

Aquela seria a única forma de fazer parar o que quer que fosse que estivesse sentindo por ela.

- Por que eu perderia meu tempo nisso, Granger? – sua voz soou rude.

Draco tentou afastá-la de si, segurando firme em sua cintura fina e tão bem modelada, enquanto a afastava de seu colo. Não obteve sucesso algum nisso. Hermione agiu rápida e insistente, firmando suas mãos sobre o encosto da poltrona novamente e mantendo-se sobre ele em um tipo de prisão inescapável.

Hermione sentia que havia algo estranho em todos aqueles olhares e em toda a impaciência do rapaz. Gostaria de entender e acreditar que ele não estava ignorando-a de fato, acreditar que era apenas mais um dos seus jogos de posse e superioridade.

_**O que tá te fazendo me evitar e lutar contra você?**_

- Uma razão apenas, Malfoy... – sussurrou muito próximo ao ouvido dele, eriçando alguns pelos da nuca do rapaz e fazendo com que ele intensificasse o ritmo de sua respiração. - ...Apenas um razão pra não me querer mais.

Draco suspirou irritado, apertando firme a cintura dela e obrigando-a a liberar um gemido de dor devido ao movimento rude. Era um tipo de desabafo, uma forma de expor o quanto estava irritado consigo mesmo por estar fraquejando em uma das decisões mais importantes de sua vida. Aquele rompimento era, agora, uma questão de sobrevivência, mesmo que soubesse que sem ela não sobreviveria.

Hermione representava, para ele, tudo o que uma garota jamais havia representado, e jamais viria a representar. Ela o afetava de uma forma que apenas ela o poderia fazer, e sabia que não seria o mesmo sem ela.

Não era apenas uma cumplicidade de prazeres carnais, eles eram, mesmo que não se dessem total conta disso, dois pedaços completamente distintos que quando unidos não poderiam, de forma alguma ter de volta sua individualidade. Uma junção perfeita e indiscutível.

- Eu não posso mais querer, Granger? – liberou em um acesso de raiva.

Sua voz ecoou alta pelo salão de seu dormitório de monitor chefe. Por sorte, estavam bem distantes de qualquer outro dormitório que fosse, apenas as paredes seriam testemunhas do quão torturante aquela situação estava sendo para Draco.

Hermione sentiu seus nervos à flor da pele, escutando-o quase gritar com ela. Agarrou firme os cabelos loiros quase brancos de Draco, puxando-os com vigor e agressividade. Não seria dor que ele sentiria com aquele ato, ela sabia disso. Eles poderiam se ferir e mesmo assim sentiriam prazer nisso, desde que estivessem próximos daquela forma.

Aproximou seu rosto do dele, novamente, ao mesmo tempo em o que provocava passando a língua sobre seus próprios lábios, umedecendo-os para que pudesse, por fim, beijá-lo. Pressionou seus lábios firmemente sobre os dele, puxando-lhe os cabelos ainda mais forte, e sentindo as conseqüências de sua provocação na leve saliência sob as calças do rapaz e mesmo nas mãos dele que lhe apertavam as coxas com voracidade.

Após alguns breves segundos sugando-lhe os lábios de forma astuta, Hermione separou-se dele apenas o suficiente para fitar-lhe nos olhos de forma aprofundada demais, poderia ler todos os seus pecados se quisesse.

Draco observou os lábios rosados da grifinória se entreabrindo e sabia que ela iria retomar àquele diálogo. Pensou que se talvez a beijasse novamente, dessa vez um beijo digno, poderia impedi-la de voltar à discussão ou mesmo fazê-la esquecer do assunto. Mas lembrou que não eram essas as suas intenções.

_**Porque seu coração tá dividido?**_

_**Se é que sabe me responder...**_

- Quisesse comigo, Malfoy, não com a idiota da Parkinson.

Draco sorriu largo, deixando escapar de seus pulmões um fio de riso sarcástico, o que foi o suficiente para irritá-la. Observou Hermione ajeitar-se sobre ele, na realidade, ela estava apenas atiçando-o com aqueles movimentos sensuais sobre seu colo, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe puxava os cabelos ainda mais forte.

Aquela discussão poderia ser vista por ângulos completamente diferentes, havia objetivos diversos ali e, até aquele exato instante, nenhum deles ainda havia sido alcançado.

Tudo o que Draco precisaria fazer era, simplesmente, romper aquele contrato, romper aquela relação que havia entre ele e Hermione. Precisava magoá-la, dizer-lhe coisas que a ferisse, que a afetasse nos seus pontos fracos. Draco sabia perfeitamente bem quais eram esses pontos, e um deles era justo o que ele jamais ousaria querer afetá-la: os sentimentos.

E, inesperadamente, aquele também estava sendo o seu ponto fraco, mas não diria isso a ela e, certamente, Hermione jamais adivinharia.

- Ficar com você na frente de Hogwarts, do Weasley e do Santo Potter, Granger? – Draco a alfinetou, ousado.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, irritada e segurando-se o máximo para não dizer-lhe as coisas que lhe vinham à mente.

- É essa a diferença entre você e todas Elas... – Draco prosseguiu, sentindo um desconforto inexplicável em seu estômago, por estar agindo rudemente. – Eu posso ficar com Elas diante de todos eles, mas com você, não.

Suas palavras, por mais realistas que pudessem parecer, haviam afetado a castanha o mais forte que ele esperava que afetassem. Hermione sentiu a irritação que detestava sentir em seu nariz, assim como a vista que ameaçava se embaçar. Não derramaria lágrima alguma por ele, era o que havia prometido a si mesma desde o primeiro encontro que haviam tido.

Draco poderia representar tudo para ela, mas jamais representaria o tipo de pessoa que ela iria querer que preenchesse o vazio que havia em seu coração.

O sonserino que durante anos havia detestado com todas as suas forças, até mesmo as mais ocultas, jamais poderia ter importância maior do que aquela que ele já tinha pra ela. Hermione se repreendia por pensar nele com tanta freqüência, por querer tê-lo com tanta vontade e ardor, por querer ser dele e apenas dele.

Desde suas últimas decepções amorosas, Hermione jurou a si mesma que jamais se apaixonaria novamente, mesmo que isto fosse inevitável. Ela era, agora, descrente de sentimentos, mesmo que ainda fosse sedenta por eles.

Não justo por Draco Malfoy que ela iria nutrir aqueles tipos de sentimentos, isso era inaceitável para ela.

A hilaridade daquela situação era simplesmente o fato de que eles estavam dividindo das mesmas aflições amorosas, sem que se dessem conta disso.

Draco estava conseguindo magoá-la, sim, ele podia perceber isso pelos olhares dela, agora vagos, e pela frouxidão de suas mãos em seus cabelos.

Sentiu um apertou forte em seu peito, era como se estivesse arrependido do que estava fazendo com ela.

_**É covardia ser meu amigo, e lutar para me esquecer**_

Hermione afundou seus olhares nos dele, mais uma vez, na verdade, o último e mais profundo olhar antes de se erguer de cima dele e cair sentada ao seu lado na poltrona, que não era larga o suficiente para abrigar aos dois. Draco sorriu malicioso, encolhendo-se para dar algum pouco espaço para que ela dividisse a poltrona com ele, enquanto a observava cruzar os braços sobre o peito e esboçar sua expressão mais zangada possível.

- O que existe entre você e a Parkinson? – Hermione deixou escapar em um tom irritadiço.

Mais um sorriso quase largo nos lábios do sonserino, até que ele a puxasse de volta para seu colo, de forma que ela pudesse se aninhar contra seu peito.

Aquela não era o tipo de pergunta que ele gostaria de responder a ela, e sabia que não poderia, pois revelaria muitas das suas razões para desejar romper aquela relação. Não que Pansy fosse essa razão, muito pelo contrário, Pansy não significava nada para ele, só havia se relacionado com a sonserina porque precisava tirar a castanha de sua cabeça.

Apenas Hermione preenchia o espaço que ele reservava para todas Elas juntas.

Percebendo que ele não responderia, Hermione aninhou seu corpo ainda mais contra o dele, largando suas pernas sobre o braço da poltrona e sentindo que ele a enlaçava com seus braços.

- E o que existe entre você e todas as outras?

_**O que é que há?**_

_**Se enlouquece quando me vê...**_

O que ela pretendia com aquilo, definitivamente, ele não sabia. Suas discussões nunca haviam atingido aquelas proporções, era como se eles estivessem levando algo mais em consideração... Algo como sentimentos.

- Quer parar com essas perguntas?

Draco disse, visivelmente irritado pelas quantidades de indagações as quais ele não poderia responder. Simplesmente não faria o menor sentido se dissesse a ela que não existia nada entre ele e qualquer outra garota que não fosse ela mesma. Era isso que ele sentia: apenas desejava tê-la e a mais ninguém. Mas passaria por cima de seus princípios fazendo esse tipo de revelação.

Hermione enlaçou uma de suas mãos em volta do pescoço dele, trazendo-o ainda para mais próximo dela, como se ainda houvesse algum tipo de distância para ser preenchida ali. Ao mesmo tempo em que Draco, com apenas uma mão, afrouxava a sua gravata grifinória, já que sua outra mão apoiava as costas dela.

- O que você vê de tão interessante naquela serpente idiota?

As perguntas de Hermione eram incessantes. Draco queria poder impedi-la de continuar com aquelas indagações sem fundamento, mas só havia uma única forma de conseguir isso, que não fosse tomando-a em um beijo. Era confessando a ela que não havia nada em nenhuma das suas garotas que se assemelhasse com o que Hermione possuía, e que, portanto, nada em ninguém poderia ser mais interessante para ele do que Hermione era.

Revirou os olhos, irritado e até mesmo constrangido por confessar a si mesmo que estava vacilando na decisão que precisava tomar. Conseguiu, depois de certo esforço árduo, liberar o nó da gravata dela, deixando que ela pendesse em seu pescoço. Deslizou seus dedos em direção aos botões da camisa que ela vestia, liberando alguns antes que Hermione o impedisse nesse ato.

- As pernas dela são mais interessantes que as minhas?

Hermione levou a mesma mão que ele usava para tentar desabotoar sua blusa em direção às suas coxas, expostas pela saia que havia magicamente encurtado. Queria apenas que ele fizesse uma comparação em relação àquilo.

Draco sorriu malicioso, aproveitando a situação para alisá-la descaradamente, escorregando suas mãos atrevidamente para dentro de sua saia.

Toques ousados como aquele não eram espantosos para ela, eram muito mais que constantes. Hermione sorriu, sentindo que ele invadia sua peça intima de forma rude, sem rodeios e sem pudor algum. Fechou os olhos como se tentasse gravar aquela sensação em sua mente, ao mesmo tempo em que afastava suas pernas de forma ousada, ainda estiradas sobre o braço da poltrona.

_**Me deixa louca, me deixa louca, com calor de tirar a roupa...**_

Ela sabia atiçá-lo, sim, e já havia conseguido isso há muito tempo. Draco sentia sua pulsação se intensificar ainda mais, a medida em que aprofundava suas caricias embaixo da saia escolar dela. Ouviu um gemido rouco muito próximo de seu ouvido e entendeu que daquela forma perderia completamente o foco do que pretendia fazer. Deslizou seus dedos para longe dali, ligeiro, percebendo toda a indignação dela.

Hermione ergueu-se de seu colo em um sobressalto, postando-se sobre ele da mesma forma de antes, agora enlaçando suas pernas em torno de sua cintura.

Aquela posição sempre o atiçava mais do que qualquer outra.

Eles estavam perdendo o foco da discussão. Draco levou suas mãos de volta para os botões da camisa dela, terminando o serviço que havia deixado incompleto ali. Em questão de segundos já deixava todo o colo de Hermione a mostra, sobre o qual despejou milhares de beijos e mordidas astutas. Hermione entreabriu os lábios, extasiada de prazer, deixando escapar um suspiro.

No mesmo instante Draco alcançou seus lábios em um beijo ardente o suficiente para excitá-los por definitivo. Suas línguas invadiram impetuosas, sem pedir permissão alguma, sedentas e atrevidas.

_**Me deixa louca, me beija a boca, num calor de tirar...**_

Como se buscassem por fôlego, interromperam o beijo mesmo muito a contra gosto. Separaram suas faces apenas o suficiente para que pudessem respirar ofegantes, sentindo suas respirações impactando de encontro às suas faces.

Qual era mesmo a decisão que Draco pretendia tomar?

Hermione manteve seus olhos cerrados, respirando ainda pesadamente, enquanto forçava as mãos de Draco de volta para sua cintura, retirando-as de seus seios ainda cobertos.

- O físico dela, Malfoy, é mais interessante que o meu?

Draco sorriu, divertido com aquela brincadeira provocativa, em que Hermione o forçava a fazer comparações sem o menor fundamento. Aproveitou para correr suas mãos por todo o físico esbelto da castanha, alisando sua barriga, seios e escorregando para suas pernas. Queria poder dizer a ela que não compararia nada, que não cometeria esse tipo de injustiça, uma vez que ela era única e perfeita demais para ele.

_**Se minha pele e meu cheiro te atraem**_

Ela o inebriava completamente. Seu perfume de essências florais, o gosto adocicado de seus lábios, sua pele tão clara e macia, suas formas físicas tão perfeitas e tão bem modeladas, seus cabelos encaracolados caindo em cachos sobre os ombros...

Ela era a sua garota, a única por quem ele sentia todas aquelas sensações de puro êxtase. Ela o elevava a um nível de prazer extremo, o afetava das formas mais afoitas possíveis, sem pudor algum.

- Granger... – sua voz soou baixa.

Era um desabafo entristecedor. Ele precisava realizar a decisão que já havia tomado há muito tempo. Hermione abriu os olhos, ainda com suas mãos postas sobre as dele, caminhando por seu corpo. Esperou pacientemente até que ele focasse seus olhares nos dela e prosseguisse, com sua voz ainda muito baixa, quase inaudível.

- Granger...

Hermione sentiu seu coração disparar forte, sua audição ainda mais aguçada para que pudesse ouvi-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que aproximava sua face da dele. Já podia sentir o desconforto irritante em seu nariz.

- Talvez esse deva ser nosso último encontro...

_**Porque me diz que não quer mais?**_

Flashs passaram ligeiros pela mente dela, lembranças das quais ela não se orgulhava, mas as únicas que não se arrependia de possuir. Ainda tinha vivo o primeiro momento em que olhou fundo nos olhos de Draco e, pela primeira vez, percebeu o tipo de homem que ele escondia por trás de tanta arrogância e superioridade.

Naquela ocasião, um momento como qualquer outro qualquer, ela compreendeu que o sonserino que detestava tão demasiadamente vivia apenas de aparências, as piores possíveis, e decidiu que desejava desmascará-lo, conhecer o lado que ele insistia tão arduamente em esconder de todos.

Ela sabia que era apenas um artifício, eficiente por sinal, que ele usava para afastar qualquer um que pudesse influenciá-lo demais. Hermione sabia, tinha um tipo de percepção aguçada demais para perceber isso, que ele preferia viver alienado em seu próprio mundinho a compartilhar de experiências completamente novas.

Foi assim que Hermione entrou em sua vida, de forma completamente inusitada. Tudo o que ela queria era tirá-lo dos eixos, conquistá-lo, queria apenas que ele caísse em suas armadilhas.

_**Tá com medo de quê? Tá fugindo por quê?**_

Hermione sentiu uma lágrima insistente escapar de seus olhos e escorrer por suas bochechas rosadas, causando-lhe um tipo de cócegas na face. Mas antes que a gota se derramasse sobre a poltrona, Draco a apanhou ligeiro, limpando-a com seu dedo polegar.

Ela estava dificultando as coisas para ele, estava tornando aquela decisão ainda mais difícil. Aquilo não era o que Draco realmente estava desejando, não tinha a menor vontade de romper aquela relação, muito menos gostaria que aquele fosse o último encontro deles.

_**Se minha boca tem o gosto e o beijo que você quer...**_

Não havia a menor explicação para que ele estivesse a fim de encerrar aquela relação. Não era assim que as coisas deveriam funcionar, mesmo que aquele contrato não especificasse nada sobre um prazo de validade. Hermione sabia que era injusto um ponto final sem que aquela história nem ao menos tivesse tido um inicio.

Prazeres carnais podiam satisfazer carências físicas e proporcionar os melhores tipos de satisfação. Mas eles sabiam que precisavam de mais, buscavam mais que isso.

Hermione alcançou os lábios dele no mesmo instante, de forma precipitada e sedenta, aninhando-se ainda mais contra ele. Suas pernas já o enlaçavam com vigor, ao mesmo tempo em suas mãos bagunçavam seus cabelos de forma desordenada.

Draco percorria cada parte de seu corpo com suas mãos ágeis, tateando toda a extensão de pele a mostra, causando-lhe arrepios na espinha.

Era uma aparente despedida, excitante e que os marcaria profundamente, não apenas pelas marcas de unhas visíveis que estavam deixando um no outro, mas porque seus corações estavam se despedaçando.

Hermione o queria, a todo custo, acima de tudo, irrevogavelmente, ela o queria.

Draco a desejava, com todas as suas forças e todo o seu desejo, ele queria tê-la, possuí-la, mesmo que ainda quisesse desfazer as sensações extras que estava sentindo.

Os corações disparados, o desconforto em seus estômagos como se borboletas batessem suas asas dentro deles, as lágrimas que agora jorravam compulsivas dos olhos de Hermione... Era tudo incrivelmente surreal e, ao mesmo tempo, espantoso.

_**Tá com medo de quê? Tá fugindo por quê?**_

Definitivamente, eles não queriam fazer daquele momento o último. Especial, sim, mas ele seria apenas um de muitos outros mais.

Buscaram fôlego por alguns segundos, respirando ofegantes, as lágrimas ainda jorravam dos olhos dela.

Antes que Draco pudesse alcançar os lábios de Hermione, novamente, ela desviara o bastante para impedi-lo no ato. Draco arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas, sem entender muito daquela reação.

- Por que ela e não eu, Malfoy? – era uma indignação desesperada.

Ele não a estava trocando por ninguém, mas não poderia dizer isto a ela. Tudo o que ele queria era simplesmente impedir que se envolvessem demais. Queria apenas cortar o mal pela raiz enquanto tivesse coragem suficiente para isso.

- Ela é tão magricela, Malfoy.

Draco soltou um riso divertido com aquele comentário. Puxou-a para mais próximo dele, escorregando suas mãos para as costas dela e acariciando-a ali.

Agarrou firme, com uma das mãos, a sua nuca, ainda por debaixo da camisa que ela vestia, obrigando-a a fitá-lo nos olhos e constatar o sorriso quase largo que ele trazia esboçado nos lábios.

- Eu discordo, Granger. – ousou brincar com a situação. – Ela tem uma bundinha muito atraente...

Provavelmente ele não havia percebido o quanto a havia magoado com aquele comentário. Hermione sentiu os nervos já a flor da pele, mas se controlaria.

Tudo o que menos desejava era transparecer a decepção que estava sentindo, a tristeza e a vontade ensurdecedora de implorar para que ele não a abandonasse nunca.

- Atraente como?

Draco franziu o cenho, sem entender o que ela queria dizer com isto. Não havia sido claro o suficiente que havia dito aquilo apenas em tom de brincadeira?

Sentiu a castanha puxar uma de suas mãos, a que não lhe segurava firme a nunca, e posicioná-la sobre suas próprias nádegas.

- Atraente assim? – ela o estava atiçando.

Draco sorriu divertido, deslizando sua mão para dentro da saia dela e apalpando com um tipo de gosto inusitado, apertando firme e saboreando com o tato a consistência perfeita daquela região.

Hermione retribuiu o sorriso, bem mais fraco e discreto, evitando qualquer contato visual que tornasse descarado seus sentimentos.

_**Se o que você tem comigo, não tem com outra mulher...**_

Sim, agora ela tinha certeza de que nutria sentimentos por ele. Talvez os mesmos que ele estava nutrindo por ela e não queria admitir, os mesmos que eles estavam relutando em silêncio, em puro anonimato.

Naquele instante, tendo-o tão próxima dela e sabendo que ele poderia já estar bem distante dali, Hermione compreendeu que estava dando o valor que ele merecia tarde demais, apenas quando percebeu que o perderia.

_**Talvez eu já até o tenha perdido.**_

- Ela beija tão bem quanto eu, Malfoy?

Sua voz soava chorosa, sussurrante, e incrivelmente doce para Draco. Ele estava delirando de encantamentos e admiração por ela, os tipos de sentimentos e reações que nunca havia tido por ninguém antes, nem mesmo por ela.

Definitivamente, ele estava apaixonado por ela. Mas não admitiria isso, era constrangedor confessar que possuía esse tipo de capacidade. Um constrangimento que ambos compartilhavam, não apenas porque suas vidas sentimentais haviam sido um completo fracasso, mas porque eles haviam se habituado a viver cercados de diferenças e um tipo de rivalidade constante.

Eles haviam criado um modo de vida único para eles... à base de ódio, ofensas e prazeres carnais, apenas.

Hermione tomou os lábios dele, novamente, sugando-os avidamente e invadindo-lhes com sua língua. Draco apertou suas mãos, ainda mais forte, contra as nádegas dela, empurrando-a para mais próximo dele, sentindo sua excitação ainda maior.

O desejo os dominando completamente. Nunca, antes, eles haviam sentido tal voragem de sentimentos.

_**Que dúvida é essa no seu olhar?**_

_**Que não consegue se resolver...**_

Novamente, muito a contra gosto, Draco interrompeu o beijo, segurando a face dela firmemente contra suas mãos, obrigando-a a não se afastar dali. Encostou sua testa contra a dela, sentindo o hálito doce dela colidindo contra seu rosto e o inebriando.

Fechou os olhos, deixando que o silêncio se fizesse presente por alguns segundos.

- Ela beija de um jeito diferente. – sussurrou, como se não fossem os únicos ali e precisasse contar aquele segredo apenas para ela.

_**O que tá te fazendo me evitar e lutar contra você?**_

_**Porque seu coração tá dividido?**_

- Diferente como? – fechou seus olhos também, repudiando-se por ter feito o tipo de pergunta cuja resposta não lhe agradaria. – Sem graça?

_**Se é que sabe me responder...**_

Draco sorriu largo, rindo abafado. Estavam ambos de olhos fechados, corpos colados, excitações evidentes, sobressaltando-se de forma lasciva.

Aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dela, causando-lhe arrepios.

- Seus beijos são melhores, satisfeita? – sussurrou novamente.

_**É covardia ser meu amigo, e lutar para me esquecer**_

_**O que é que há?**_

_**Se enlouquece quando me vê...**_

Ninguém mais importava para ele, nenhuma outra garota seria capaz de provocar nele as mesmas sensações que ela, apenas ela, lhe provocava.

Hermione Granger era a única garota com que ele desejaria estar, a única que ele desejaria carregar para sua cama, amar e delirar de prazeres.

Ninguém mais proporcionaria prazeres a ele, senão a sua grifinória astuta.

_**Me deixa louca, me deixa louca com calor de tirar a roupa...**_

Hermione alcançou seus lábios novamente, beijando-o ardentemente. Era, agora, uma prova de que estava disposta a não perdê-lo.

Se aquela relação havia sido um erro, agora seria tarde demais para tentar recuperar os danos.

As conseqüências já eram visíveis: eles estavam apaixonados, talvez estivessem se amando sem dar conta disso.

- Eu ficaria satisfeita se você não me deixasse. – a voz dela soou embargada, mas não havia lágrimas, nem indícios de que elas voltariam.

Ambos sorriram fracos, quase envergonhados do rumo que aquela relação havia tomado.

_**Me deixa louca, me beija a boca num calor de tirar...**_

Ele não iria deixá-la, não era exatamente isso que desejava. Essa era apenas uma estratégia para evitar que sentisse por ela algo ainda mais forte do que o que já estava sentindo.

Hermione aninhou-se ainda mais contra ele, agarrando-lhe os cabelos e puxando-os, ao mesmo tempo em que despejava beijos em seu pescoço.

Repreendia-se por tê-lo deixado vestido ainda, mas com as caricias que estava recebendo abaixo de seus quadris não teria forças suficientes para despi-lo, naquele momento.

_**Se minha pele e meu cheiro te atraem,**_

_**Porque me diz que não quer mais?**_

Não, ele não teria coragem suficiente para terminar aquela relação. Sim, ele iria se acovardar diante dela, diante da influência que ela tinha sobre ele.

Era ela quem ele queria de verdade, e estaria disposto a abrir mão de qualquer uma de suas outras tantas garotas para que pudesse desfrutar apenas dela.

Draco estava completamente embriagado por ela, dominado pelo sentimento que nunca sentiu antes, por absolutamente ninguém.

Hermione soube, desde o inicio, que correria aquele risco, que poderia se apaixonar por ele, e sabia que se isso acontecesse, não teria volta.

Tarde demais, ela não havia tomado as precauções necessárias e agora estava pagando o preço da astucia e até mesmo da sua maldita insistência.

Havia desejado descobrir o tipo de homem que Draco escondia dentro dele e, agora, havia acabado de descobrir que não saberia mais viver sem esse mesmo homem.

_**Tá com medo de que? Tá fugindo por quê?**_

_**Se minha boca tem o gosto e o beijo que você quer...**_

Nenhum dos dois ousaria confessar seus sentimentos. Aquilo ainda permanecia sendo constrangedor demais para ambos, e manteriam isto em segredo.

Eram, agora, exclusividade de cada um...

Mesmo que à contra gosto, haviam constatado o quanto necessitavam um do outro...

Peças diferentes que precisam estar unidas para que façam algum sentido.

_**Tá com medo de que? Tá fugindo por quê?**_

_**Se o que você tem comigo, não tem com outra mulher...**_

FIM

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado. É uma short bem curtinha, não quis dizer muita coisa ao escrvê-la, mas espero que possa merecer pelo menos alguns comentariozinhos! HAha Beijocas


End file.
